


what a strange being you are

by lenathewannabetop



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenathewannabetop/pseuds/lenathewannabetop
Summary: This is my first ever fic and its not that good but ill be updating this soon, nicoles mom was/is an asshole, she has an amazing sister and she tells waverly about her past.





	what a strange being you are

Wayhaught

Hurt / comfort nicole's past

 

This is my first ever fanfic and i know its not the best but oh well :)

 

“Im sorry” Waverly whispered as she softly tugged at the warm, fluffy, baby blue unicorn blanket so that it now covered right up to her collar bones. She twiddled her thumbs under the blanket as she checked to make sure some of Nicole's long slender legs were covered.  
“For what baby?” Nicole could hear the worry in her girlfriends voice.  
“Im sorry i talk to much, im sorry that i've never stopped and asked about you, im sorry everything has been about me, wynonna, and this stupid curse” Waverly sobbed, slowly turning to rest her face on Nicole’s chest.  
“Woah baby where is this all coming from, and you know how much i love you, your voice, your stories, and you teaching me all these dead languages and me butchering the pronunciations” Nicole said with a slight chuckle thinking about how incredible her girlfriend is and just how lucky she is to have her.

There it was again.. Nicole was this fucking angel, she knew how to comfort Waverly and reassure that she was loved and that everything would be alright, she cared for Waverly in a way no one ever had before.  
“You left your phone earlier, and then i read a text from your mother about your sister's wedding and I didnt mean to invade your privacy like this b-but im so sorry please dont be mad at me” the baby Earp hugged Nicole tight, tears slowly soaked through the red heads shirt.

“W-what do you mean? What did mom say about Michelle's wedding?!” Nicole sat up and tucked a lock of her soft ginger hair behind her ear, she looked her the younger girl with big doughy eyes filled with curiosity and fear.  
“Your mother said you were not invited.”  
“ i-im not invited” Nicole slumped down into the bed, her hands were on her face. Waverly tried to pull her in for a hug when she heard the redhead sob loudly

“Hey hey hey baby it's alright” waverly tried her best to hold the redhead, all she wanted to comfort Nicole, to hug her, snuggle her, do anything to try and make her feel better, to feel loved. Nicole, still processing this was filled with an internal battle between anger and sadness.. anger won  
“NO! I know you think this world is good and everything is gonna work out but it's not, my sister practically raised me! You have no idea how much this wedding meant to me” the redhead said looking up realizing she said that rather harshly “i'm sorry i just..” Waverly cut her off by practically tackling her, her whole body now on nicole's, she hugged as tight as she could placing butterfly kisses to her girlfriend's cheek..  
“Come here baby cry your heart out, and talk to me, tell me whatever your comfortable with”

 

///////////////// Nicole and Waverly have been cuddling in a comfortable silence//////////////////

 

Nicole was the small spoon for once, Waverly had one arm wrapped over her girlfriends toned arms, her fingertips lightly brushing her tummy.  
Nicole tapped her girlfriends arm lightly  
“Waves… you up?” she whispered  
“Yea baby are you alright?”  
“Can i tell you about my family?” 

Nicole was nervous, she had never told anyone about her past, she was scared they would think of her as broken goods and leave. Waverly was different, Waverly cared for nicole, no matter how stupid nicole thought her problems were waverly assured her that everything would be okay and that Nicole's feelings were valid.  
“When i told you that my family was okay.. with my being gay, well i lied and i'm sorry... but i didn't want to scare you. I never came out to my family, when i was 14 i had a girl over at my house, we would play loud music smoke cigarettes and watch rom-coms.” Nicole smiled softly as she thought about how happy watching stupid hallmark movies made her.  
“ anyways.. She was the first girl i liked and i thought she liked me back so i kissed her.”  
“How did she react” the brunette asked as she turned her head up struggling to see her girlfriends face.  
“Not bad actually she kissed me back, and then my mom walked in to ask if we had wanted anything to eat. I thought she had taken it pretty well at first until i walked Taylor home. When i came back there was a suitcase on my front porch with most of my stuff stuffed messily in it and my mom told me not to never come back, so i broke into my own house grabbed a water bottle, my phone, and i stole $2,000 from my mom.” Nicole's eyes welled with tears 

“Hey, hey baby like i said earlier u dont have to tell me anything you don't want to” waverly said in a soft, loving voice.  
“I-its okay i want you to know”  
“I lived on the streets for a few months, then i finally worked up the courage to call my sister. I told Michelle everything and she said i could live with her, it was just me and her for 5 years. She's the one that paid for me to go to college, and for me to get academy training. When i left she had just started dating this guy, Nick. Then when i left to come here she had told me she really liked Nick, she told me that “he might be the one.” and she had always promised me i would be her maid of honor if she ever get married.

“Baby i'm so so so, so sorry you were treated like that but just know that i love you and we are going to that wedding.”  
“But im not invited”  
“Um, fuck that your sister really loved you and were going.”  
“I love you Waverly earp” Nicole said as she sat up.  
“I love you Nicole haught”


End file.
